


Saw (Heard) That One Coming

by jpo2107, ThirtySixSaveFiles



Category: Borderlands, borderlands: the pre-sequel
Genre: Athena suffers, Awkwardness, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpo2107/pseuds/jpo2107, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena just wants to get the job done. Timothy and Wilhelm are making it hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Athena

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative work: ThirtySixSaveFiles provided the words, and jpo2107 provided the outstanding illustrations and moral support when 36SF said "hey, I'm thinking about writing a second chapter for this, y/n?" This was an unhealthy amount of fun, and if we've learned anything it's that Athena + murder eyes = OTP.

 Athena is a good person.

Well. Athena is good at what she _does_ , yes, and they say excellence is a mark of virtue - or at least, Athena is pretty sure she heard someone say that once - look, the point is, whatever kind of person Athena is she has never done anything to deserve _this._

But it wasn’t like Athena hadn’t seen it coming. Timothy, poor kid, wasn’t much good at hiding his feelings, although he was getting better at it. (He was going to have to, if he was going to make it in the body-double business.) Athena had initially assumed that whatever sort of puppy-crush Timothy had on Wilhelm wouldn’t last past the first time Tim saw Wilhelm crush a man’s skull with his bare hands.

She had been dead wrong about that. Athena had almost missed it, but she had turned in the middle of an ambush just in time to see Wilhelm’s gun click dry, magazine empty, in the face of an onrushing scav. She had been about to step in, but Wilhelm had calmly dropped the gun, ripped off the scav’s Oz kit with one hand and gripped his skull with the other, giant fingers digging in on either side of the scav’s face. Wilhelm had lifted the scav off his feet as he choked on the thin Elpis atmosphere, and even over the sounds of a pitched firefight the _crunch_ of breaking bone was clearly audible.

Wilhelm had pulled the scav’s SMG from hands gone lax and dropped the body, fingers stained red. He advanced on the next target, and that’s when Athena had seem Timothy, stopped short in the midst of his digi-Jacks, eyes fixed on Wilhelm.

 _So much for that_ , Athena had thought, and true, Timothy had looked faintly horrified, but as she watched Athena realized that it wasn’t _Wilhelm_ Tim was horrified with. Tim swallowed, resignation washing over his face, and started moving forward again. He didn’t take his eyes off Wilhelm, either; just brought up the pistol in his hands and picked off a scav coming up behind the man.

Wilhelm turned when the scav’s body collapsed into him from behind, and when their eyes met Timothy smiled dopily, and that’s when Athena realized Tim had it _bad_.

Then a bullet had whizzed by _her_ head, far too close for comfort, and Athena had more pressing matters to deal with than Tim’s _feelings_.

Okay, so Timothy was in deep - Athena had still been sure that nothing would ever come of it. This was _Wilhelm the Enforcer_ ; the only things in the universe he seemed to have any affection for were those two drones of his. Athena just couldn’t see him being interested in _Timothy_ of all people; Timothy who was afraid of heights and teared up at motivational cat posters and tried to give Janey writing advice.

That’s what she thought right up until the vault hunters ran into a Tork Goddess and her swarm. With an ease born of an unfortunate amount of practice, Nisha and Timothy waded into the hordlings while Wilhelm and Athena took on the queen. After, when the queen lay twitching in pieces, Athena was checking the edge of her sword when she heard Wilhelm say, “where’s the kid?” He sounded mildly upset, which for Wilhelm was a blatant display of emotion, and Athena turned to see Nisha - and only Nisha - scraping tork guts off her boots.

“Dunno. An Augur wandered by and sucked him up that way.” Nisha waved vaguely up the rocky passage the vault hunters had been threading their way through. “Son of a bitch left me the rest of the hordlings to deal with.”

Wilhelm swore and broke into a run up the passageway, unstrapping his shotgun as he went. Athena and Nisha exchanged a surprised glance but followed close behind - Nisha still grumbling - although Athena’s stomach was sinking. An Augur was bad news, and for Timothy to have faced one alone - well, she wasn’t optimistic.

When Athena caught up with Wilhelm she nearly ran face first into his back. He was standing stock still, and while Athena hadn’t _hoped_ for this outcome she wasn’t surprised, either. Preparing herself for the sight of whatever was left of Timothy - poor kid, he wasn’t really cut out for this work - she stepped around to Wilhelm’s side, revealing-

Revealing Timothy, a bit battered but alive and well, surrounded by chunks of tork and liberally splattered in green ichor. He was eyeing Wilhelm uncertainly, and when Athena looked back she could see why - Wilhelm’s face had a strange, conflicted look on it that Athena wouldn’t have recognized at all if she hadn’t seen it on Timothy not three days ago.

_You’ve gotta be kidding me_ , Athena groaned internally.

Just then Nisha rounded the corner and actually _did_ collide with Wilhelm, breaking the weird, intense eye contact he had going on with Timothy. Tim blinked, then looked over at Athena and Nisha, face breaking into a smile.

“Hey, guys. What took you so long?”

Nisha snorted, and Wilhelm scowled and seemed to pull himself back together. “Don’t go off on your own again,” he said shortly, and Tim’s smile faltered as Wilhelm swung his gun back on his shoulder and started up the passageway.

“Yeah, I’ll work on, uh, not getting pulled away by weird alien bug vortexes,” Timothy replied, but when Wilhelm passed Timothy he rested his hand on Tim’s head for a second, and Tim’s face creased in a delighted grin.

Looked like the Enforcer had a soft spot after all.

After that it was only a matter of time, and of long, heated looks between the two of them that had Athena rolling her eyes and Nisha making exaggerated gagging noises.

  
Athena’s happy for them. She really is. In their line of business, you have to grab happiness where you can.

That doesn’t mean she wants to _listen_ to it.

Athena stares fixedly into the campfire as the sounds of Timothy and Wilhelm’s not-so-clandestine hookup reverberate through the abandoned facility the vault hunters are holed up in for the night (or what passes for night on Elpis). She scowls harder as another moan floats through the air.

Tim is _loud_ . He _echoes_.

Athena pulls her hood closer around her head, but there’s a _penetrating_ quality to Tim’s voice that foils even her best attempts to block out the sound.

Nisha grins at her from where’s sitting on the other side of the fire. “What’s the matter, Athena? Can’t sleep?”

Athena grits her teeth and doesn’t dignify that with an answer.

To Athena’s mounting horror, the indistinct moaning echoing through the building - and who builds a training ground with such great acoustics, there’s going to be bloodshed if Athena ever finds them - resolves itself into words.

“Come _on_ , fuck me with those fingers, I need it, need _you_ -”

“Quite the mouth on that kid,” Nisha says thoughtfully. “Who would’ve guessed.”

Athena glares, but Nisha just laughs.

“Fucking- come on, Wilhelm, stop playing around and _fuck me_ already,” and Athena’s not religious but surely no merciful god would allow this. Athena doesn’t deserve this. _Nobody_ deserves this.

There’s a sudden crashing as if a table someone was - was _sitting_ on, Athena’s not going to picture any more than that - has collapsed under the weight, and for a minute there’s blessed, peaceful silence.

But only for a minute.

“Ow, _ow_ \- oh crap, do you think they…?” Tim sounds a little panicked, and Athena would take more pleasure in that if this entire situation weren’t _excruciating._

“Don’t worry about it,” Wilhelm says gruffly, and Athena wants to scream _yes, worry about it,_ but Nisha is laughing at her from across the campfire and Athena grits her teeth and holds her tongue.

 

They have to be almost done, right?

They’re not. And to make it even worse, Wilhelm’s bass rumble joins Tim’s breathy moans.

“Been thinking about this for -” there’s an indistinct pause where Timothy moans “- _too_ long. Gonna make you _scream_ for me.” Athena feels her blood pressure mounting, and if she has to listen to Timothy _screaming_ while Wilhelm fucks him she is not going to be responsible for her actions.

Timothy’s faint moans of “yes, Wilhelm, _yes_ ” float back to the campsite, and Nisha has tears of laughter in her eyes and Athena wants to _die._

Athena attempts to burrow further into her sleeping bag and wonders if anyone would ask too many questions if she just murdered all of her teammates and collected the mission reward herself.

What seems like long, endless hours later, it goes finally goes blissfully, blessedly, quiet. Timothy and Wilhelm stumble back to camp a short while later, looking flushed and disheveled. Tim mumbles something unconvincing about checking the perimeter, not making eye contact with anyone.

“Yeah, the perimeter of Wilhelm’s _dick_ ,” Nisha snorts, and Tim turns Maliwan-red, looking embarrassed and sheepish but not at all sorry. Wilhelm just looks smug, and drags his sleeping bag over next to Timothy’s.

Athena huffs and rolls over, putting her back to all of these idiots. One more night before they’re back in Concordia. Hopefully these two chuckleheads have gotten it out of their system, because if Athena has to go through this again, payback is going to be a _bitch._

 


	2. Timothy

Really, Tim hadn’t _intended_ to fuck Wilhelm in this abandoned training facility - it’s filthy, for one thing, and while he’s gotten a lot more used to that it doesn’t mean he _likes_ it - but Wilhelm had pulled him into a side room and kissed him hungrily and Tim had kissed back and and things had...escalated.

Now Tim is sitting on a supply table with his legs hooked around Wilhelm’s back, drawing him closer. He tips his head back on a gasp as as Wilhelm's mouth leaves his and trails down the side of his throat, beard scraping over the sensitive skin. He feels _on fire_ , and he wants more of this, more of Wilhelm’s hands on him, more of _Wilhelm_.  Wilhelm gets his hands on Tim’s ass and pulls Tim flush against him, and even through the layers of denim and canvas Tim can feel Wilhelm hard against him.

“Oohhh _fuck_ ,” Tim groans out. “I need that in me _right fucking now_ Wil, come on, don’t leave me hanging.”

Wilhelm’s hands tighten on Timothy and he growls against Tim’s neck.  “Back pocket,” he says, biting down where Tim’s neck meets his shoulder. Tim reaches around and into the pocket, taking the opportunity to grope Wilhelm’s butt while he’s at it, and pulls out -

Tim laughs into Wilhelm’s shoulder. “Were you _planning_ this?” he says, holding up the condom and travel-sized bottle of lube.

He can feel Wilhelm’s grin against his skin. “Doesn’t hurt to be prepared,” and then Wilhelm is pulling the supplies out of Tim’s hands and stepping back, coaxing Tim to turn around with firm hands on his hips. Tim goes willingly, stomach tight with anticipation, and when Wilhelm reaches around him to undo his jeans he shudders, dropping his head between his forearms braced on the table.

Wilhems smooths his hands over Tim’s skin as he drags his jeans down around his thighs. Tim needs those fingers in him _yesterday_ , and he tells Wilhelm so in broken, strung-together fragments: “Come _on_ , fuck me with those fingers, I need it, need _you_ -” Tim breaks off with a gasp as one slick finger slips between his cheeks, but Wilhelm doesn’t press in, just circles Tim’s entrance lightly.

" _Fuck-_ fucking _do it_ already.” Tim’s whining now, and his voice rises embarrassingly loudly. “ _Wilhelm!_ ”

Wilhelm chuckles and _finally_ slips his finger in. “Keep talking,” he says, and Timothy is happy to oblige him as Wilhelm works him open.

“Oh _shit_ , yes, just like that.” Timothy groans. “Come on, give me more, I can take it.” Wilhelm slips a second finger in and Tim hisses at the stretch, shifting his legs wider apart, and pretty soon he’s rocking back onto Wilhelm’s fingers because it’s not _enough._

“Fucking- come on, Wilhelm, stop playing around and _fuck me_ already.” Wilhelm grumbles something about “needy,” but he pulls his fingers out and there’s the crinkle of a wrapper. Tim feels Wilhelm’s fingers on his hips and the blunt head of Wilhelm’s cock slowly pressing in, and his breath leaves his body in a rush.

He’s thought about this _so much_ \- it’s embarrassing, how much he’s fantasized about Wilhelm - but in all his imaginings he’d somehow never thought that Wilhelm would be _gentle,_ smoothing his hands over Timothy’s skin and giving Tim a chance to adjust. Wilhelm’s dick is large, just like the rest of him, and Tim appreciates the consideration, but he doesn’t _want_ gentle, not right now.

“Come _on,”_ Tim grits out, looking over his shoulder. “Put your back into it, Wil, I won’t break.”

Wilhelm’s eyes flash and his hands tighten on Timothy’s hips, but he takes Tim at his word, pulling back in and pushing back in an increasingly fast-paced rhythm. One of Wilhelm’s hand’s rests on the small of Timothy’s back, and the top of Tim’s thighs are hitting table edge, and he’s going to have bruises there tomorrow but he doesn’t care, because this is _perfect._

He has to let Wilhelm know, and he tries, but the words come out jumbled and confused. “ _Yes,_ come on, give it to me, fuck, _fuck, Wil_ .” Wilhelm shifts and his dick runs right over that electric spot inside him and Tim bucks against Wilhelm and claws his hands at the table. “Nnnng, _shit_ , right there, _right there_.” He’s so caught up in it that he doesn’t hear the increasingly loud _creaking_ until -

There’s an ominous _crack_ and Tim feels the world - or at least the table that he’s leaning on - fall out from underneath him. He has less than a second before he hits the floor, but he manages to catch himself on his arms and roll to the side, until Wilhelm’s weight hits him and knocks the breath out of him.

“Ow, _ow,”_ is the first thing Tim says, shaking his head, when he gets air back into his lungs. Then his breath catches again - ““ oh crap, do you think they…” _heard us_ is the end of that sentence, but Tim doesn’t even want to contemplate that thought.

“Don’t worry about it,” Wilhelm says gruffly, reaching for him, and Tim lets it go and lets Wilhelm draw him into Wilhelm’s lap, back pressed to Wilhelm’s front. Wilhelm lifts Tim up and pulls him back down onto Wilhelm’s dick, and Tim lets his head fall back onto Wilhelm’s shoulder with Wilhem’s arms around him and Wilhelm’s dick stretching him open. Wilhelm feels even bigger this way, splitting him open, and Timothy just hangs on as Wilhelm fucks back into him.

Timothy can feel Wilhelm’s voice rumbling against his back. “Been thinking about this for -” Wilhelm bits down on Timothy’s neck again and Tim shivers. “- _too_ long. Gonna make you _scream_ for me.” Timothy realizes he’s moaning again, a soft chant of “yes, yes, Wilhelm, _yes”_ as Wilhelm’s fingers dig into his thighs and Tim’s body shakes with the force of Wilhelm’s thrusts.

Wilhelm leans forward and bites down on Tim’s ear just as he gets a hand on Timothy’s neglected cock and Tim whimpers. Wilhelm wraps one huge hand around Tim’s dick, stroking slowly as his other hand slides up Tim’s shirt to graze over a nipple, and Tim comes on a choked-off sob, body wringing down on Wilhelm’s cock. Wilhelm grunts and jerks against him, then stills, large hands petting Timothy’s sides.

Tim lets himself rest there for a minute - or two - savoring the looseness in his body and the feel of Wilhelm’s softening cock inside him. Eventually, though, he shifts off Wilhelm’s lap, pulling his pants back up and putting himself back in order as best he can. Wilhelm does the same, tying off the condom and throwing it in a dusty corner. Timothy makes a face but he doesn’t protest. He kind of wants a shower, but Concordia is a long way away, but when Wilhelm gives him a hand up Tim thinks that it was worth it, it was all worth it.

He’s still not expecting it when Wilhem draws him in for a kiss, slow and unhurried, unlike before. Tim melts a little into Wilhelm’s broad chest, and when Wilhelm pulls back he blinks.

“Didn’t get you to scream for me,” Wilhem says, frowning faintly.

Tim flushes. “Oh, uh - sorry?”

“That’s okay.” Wilhelm’s grin makes Tim go hot all over. “Next time.”

“Y-yeah.” Tim grins back. Next time. Definitely next time.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find us at [Jillus](http://jillus.tumblr.com) and [ThirtySixSaveFiles](http://thirtysixsavefiles.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
